A time to love you
by cloverriot96
Summary: When Sophie moves in with her almost brother Sam, her life takes an unexpected twist when she meets the pack! This is my first fanfic so please RxR! I do NOT own Twilight! I really suck at summaries but the story is better!
1. Chapter 1

I sat in my cushy seat in flight 106 to Port Angeles. My iPod blared in my ears my favorite song Ignorance by Paramore. I was trying to drown out the screaming of the baby two rows behind me. It wasn't working.

My name is Sophie. I have had a pretty messed up life for as long as I can remember. At the age of five a janitor at my school had assaulted me so now I hardly trusted guys, at age seven my dad left my mom, sister and I and we haven't heard from him since and when I was thirteen my mom died of cancer.

I was now 16 and a half and I was on my way to La Push, Washington. I was going to live with my practically brother Sam Uley. Sam had been in the hospital the day I was born, and he was the only one who knew about the assault.

My sister had decided to send me there to "trace back to our family roots." I didn't mind that she was basically kicking me out. Katrina was married now and didn't want to deal with an angsty teen. Still, I missed her.

I closed my eyes and began to have those awful flashbacks. There was now way I was ever getting rid of them.

~11 years ago~

I skipped down the cafeteria hall, feeling young and powerful. I was going to join my friends out on the playground after my quick bathroom break. The old man came close behind me.

"Hey sweetie, you look a little lost, can I help you?" He stared down at me with grandfatherly eyes.

"Yes please! I wanna go to the playground!" My little voice rang.

He took my hand and led me down the back of a hallway in the school to a tiny janitor's closet.

"What's in here?" I asked, confused that I wasn't going to the playground.

"I have something in here that I want to give to you." He said smiling down at me.

"Presents, yay!" I cheered.

He pulled me inside the closet then turned to face me.

"You're very pretty little girl." He said kindly.

"My mommy says I am too!" I was excited for this present.

He chuckled then picked me up. I was starting to feel a little scared. He kissed my neck. He put his hands down on my butt and squeezed. I didn't like this. It was very uncomfortable because not even my dad did that. He then sat me down, reached his hand up my shirt and felt at my non-existent chest. With his other hand, he un-did the button on my skirt and stuck his hand down my underpants. His fingers were cold. I cried.

~End of flashback~

I woke with a small gasp. I had never had a dream that vivid. I glanced down at my body, relieved to see that his hands weren't there anymore.

"Ladies and Gentleman, we are prepared to land in Port Angeles. Please fasten your seatbelts at this time." A woman's commercial voice said over the intercom.

I reluctantly put my iPod in my purse and rested my head against the back of my seat. It seemed only a few short minutes later that the plane hit the rocky ground. I peeked outside and it was raining. Of course.

I filed out of the plane and headed through the little walkway to the main airport. I carried my only two carry on items- my purse and sweatshirt. I reached down inside my purse and felt around for the little stuffed wolf my sister had given me before I left. It comforted me.

I followed the crowd out to the main gate where I saw Sam and Emily waiting for me.

"Soph! Good to see you kid!" Sam yelled.

I ran over to him and he swept me up in a bear hug. I was surprised that I didn't hear any bones snap.

"Its wonderful to see you Sophie." Emily said in her kind voice, smiling at me.

I just nodded and did my best to return the smile. I was still shaken up about the dream.

"You're a little pale Sophie. That must be your dad." Sam noticed.

I was neither pale nor tan. I was somewhere in the middle. I browned up nice in the summer from sports and in the winter I was only slightly pale. I had extremely dark brown hair that almost looked black that touched the middle of my back and I had as my mom called them "Startling purple eyes."

I followed Sam and Em to baggage claim where we collected my two suitcases that were poorly stocked with winter clothes. I didn't own many. I suddenly remembered that my sister had given me a credit card to use for this very reason. Maybe I could ask Emily to take me shopping.

The rain had reduced to a drizzle. It almost made me feel safe though, the clouds seemed to shield me from the harm of the real world. I rested my head against Emily's shoulder since she had always been like another sister to me. She didn't seem to mind.

Sam turned up a rocky, dirty road to a beautiful rustic wood house. It had a certain charm that allured me. It may not be nice to anyone else, but I loved it.

I took a deep breath of the slightly humid air. It calmed me. Sam popped the trunk and helped me carry my suitcases up to my new bedroom.

It was a simple room. I supposed they wanted me to decorate it by my tastes. There was a good-sized day bed on one wall, an ivory dresser on the next and a desk against the window. The closet was on the far wall. It wasn't huge which suited me just fine.

On the desk I noticed a picture of Sam and I when I was six and he was nine. The frame was a smooth wood with wolves carved into it. I smiled a little at the memories that seemed to flood me.

"The shower is across the hall from your room and the laundry room is next to it." Sam informed me with a smile. He was obviously pleased that I was here.

"Thanks Sam. I'm gonna unpack." I said, returning the smile. I was actually happy. I only realized at that moment I hadn't truly been happy in a long time.

I grabbed my shampoo, conditioner and soap and headed for the bathroom. The pomegranate smell immediately made me feel more at home. I toweled off and slipped into sleeping shorts and a t-shirt. I sat on my bed and picked my cell phone up. I dialed my sister.

"Hello?" Kat's voice seemed so close.

I breathed. "Hey Kat. How are ya?"

"Hey boo! How was the flight? How are Sam and Emily?" She rambled.

"The flight was okay. Sam and Em are fine, how about you?" I answered with a small smile.

"I'm great! Are you nervous about school Monday?" She pressed.

"No, school should be fine. It's going to be weird not wearing a uniform." I said. It was going to be weird.

"You'll be fine! You were always complaining about wearing it so you can finally wear your sweatpants to school." Kat laughed.

"Look Kat, I should go. It's getting kind of late."

"Okay sweets, I'll talk to you later okay? I love you!" She sang.

I laughed. "Love you too sis."

I heard the phone on the other end shut off. I pressed the 'end' button and tossed my phone on a pillow that lay on the floor.

I decided I didn't want to go to sleep anymore. I went downstairs to find Sam or Emily.

"Hey Em, where's Sam?" I asked, noticing he wasn't there anymore.

"Oh he's um… out." She darted her eyes back and forth. I knew she was lying.

"Oh well, do you mind if I go to the beach?" I asked.

She smiled. "Go ahead. I'll leave the door unlocked."

"Thanks Em!" I called as I rushed out the door, eager to go somewhere where I could think.

I decided to run to the beach. I loved running it was a way to get all of my emotions out at once.

Once my legs hit the rocky sand of the beach I stopped. I listened to the waves smashing against the rocks and felt calm. I took my shoes off and took small strides where the tide broke. The water was freezing.

As I walked, I heard some noises behind me. I had always had superb hearing, but when I turned my head I saw nothing. I shrugged it off. The winds whispered in my ears and slid up the back of my shirt. I closed my eyes.

After about an hour, I decided I should go to bed. This time instead of running, I walked. Bad idea. The wind was whooshing around me in an unnatural way. It was the sound something made when being waved through the air. I began to pick up my pace a little but I became scared.

There was something- someone ahead of me. I squinted my eyes, trying to make out the figure but I was unsuccessful. With the blink of an eye, the person was closer. I stopped dead in my tracks. I hadn't been walking fast enough to see the person crystal clear. My stomach flipped.

The person was beautiful. He had long black hair and a flawless face. He wore only a jacket over his naked torso and a pair of dirty jeans. He had a creepy smile etched onto his face. But there were two reasons I really couldn't look away. He was stark white, paler than humanly normal. He had blood red eyes.

"Hello." He said in a quiet smooth voice.

I tensed. Something wasn't right about this guy. "Hi." I said suspiciously. My fists were balled up at my sides, my nails digging into my flesh.

He took a step towards me. I couldn't move. It was like he was putting a spell on me that kept me there. Very soon, his face was within inches of mine. I screamed, but not loud enough.

"Shh.. Don't be afraid. I promise you won't hurt." He soothed. I didn't believe him.

He brushed my hair back from my neck. Goosebumps rose on me and not in a good way. He leaned in, and pressed his lips against my neck. I began having flashbacks again. I wanted to kill him.

A loud crack caused him to step away from me. I was petrified. What the HELL was going on? I couldn't move still.

Something emerged from the bushes. It was huge. Bigger than me and it had four legs. The thing was blacker than the night and had its lip curled over its teeth. I swear it was a wolf.

More and more of the wolves followed behind the black one. A beautiful russet brown one caught my attention. They all seemed to be eyeing the same thing: The creepy guy. I was knocked on the head and everything went black.

I woke up at 3 a.m. I was back in my own bed in my room. Was it a dream? I thought. I looked at my clothes and they were the same ones I remember wearing to the beach- only they were covered in sand and dirt.

Did someone find me? What about that guy and those monstrous wolves? I flung myself out of bed and tiptoed to the top of the stairs. I could here Sam talking.

"…Filthy thing almost had her. Had its lips at her neck! If we had been any later then she would be.." Sam's voice trailed off.

"I should never have let her go. I should have made sure she stood here, safe." Emily's voice shook.

"Its not your fault, Emily. Leeches don't come here- AT ALL. Which is why the rest of the pack and I are so worried. I'm glad he knocked her out though. She shouldn't ever have to see that."

I felt at the top of my head. It was tender so I was betting there was a bruise there. What shouldn't I have seen? Why did Sam know about the strange man? What did he mean by "if we had been any later?" He wasn't even there!

One thing I knew for sure though: Something creepy was happening in La Push.

I woke up late the next morning- or afternoon according to my clock. There was one thing I knew I had to do. I needed to go back to the beach for some answers.

I yawned and followed the scent of food to the kitchen. Emily was standing over the stove, frying up a HUGE batch of eggs.

"Morning sleepyhead!" She said, without turning her back.

"Hey Em! It smells great, I'm starving!" I licked my lips in anticipation.

Emily laughed and continued cooking the eggs. When she finished, she slid them onto a gianormous plate.

"Whoa, that's not seriously for you and me is it?" I asked in astonishment.

She grinned again. "No, it's not just for us. Sam is bringing by some friends in a few and they're ALWAYS hungry. Boys, you know?" She finished with a laugh.

I stared longingly at the eggs but I soon figured out that I didn't have to wait long. A gang of boys came tearing into the small kitchen. Each one of them was shirtless, had short-cropped black hair and some serious muscles. Sam followed in behind them.

"Hey! You're the one we've been hearing about from Sam! I'm Quil by the way." The boy called Quil said.

"Hi, I'm Sophie." I grinned sheepishly.

One of the boys was staring at me. He had rich russet brown skin and dark intense pools for eyes. His muscles were bigger than most of the other boys, though not by much. They were all BIG.

"I'm Jacob." The boy said in a husky voice. I don't know why, but I felt a blush creeping up on my cheeks.

The other boys began to snicker. I was confused.

"Didn't think you'd fine one after Bella, did you Jake?" One of the boys giggled.

"Embry, why don't you can it?" Jacob snapped, his fists clenched.

Sam laughed along with the others. I was feeling out of place. I got up, put my plate in the sink and retreated to my room. I shut the door as quietly as I could so I could eavesdrop.

"You idiots! You scared her off before I could even talk to her!" Jacob yelled.

"Oh chill out Jake, you can still talk to her. She's going to school tomorrow!" Another boy said.

"No I can't Paul, thanks to you!"

I was blushing hard at these comments. I decided to go for another walk.

"Em, Sam! I'm gonna go for a walk, be back soon!" I called.

"Don't be gone too long Soph!" Sam called back.

I shut the door behind me and took off for another destination: the woods.

What was it with me wanting to be alone in secluded areas? Maybe I thought I could think a little better with no one else around. Maybe I was hoping to see that guy and those wolves again, finally get some answers. I didn't have to wait long. As soon as I was out of sight from the highway, something flung me through the air and I slammed against a tree.

"You're not getting away from me this time girl." That same smooth voice said, now sounding vicious. I screamed, but I remembered I was all alone. He grabbed my arm and snapped it backward. I howled. This pain was more than I could handle. He aimed a fist at my stomach and punched. My ribs felt like they were being shattered. I kept screaming though.

~Jacob's POV~

We all froze when we heard the gut wrenching screams. We all seemed to know who it was. Sophie. The girl who was now my life was in pain. In danger.

I sprung up from my seat, knocking the table over in the process. Everyone else followed. Sam had already transformed. Sophie was practically his sister and he was VERY protective of her. Last night, none of us had ever seen him so angry when he saw that leech about to kill her. We had let him out of our grasp and now he was back.

The screams continued, they were more and more piercing. It sounded like she was being tortured. I was going to kill him.

~Sophie's POV~

The pain didn't stop. It seemed like he was trying to break every bone in me so I couldn't get away. I just kept screaming and crying. I was bleeding pretty badly too. I just wanted to die right there. Too bad I wasn't dead. Then I heard the snarls.

There was loud growling coming a few feet away from where I was being tortured. All of a sudden, the wolves I had seen last night sprang from the trees and charged the man. The black one led the pack, tearing after him. One wolf stood behind with me.

The russet brown one stood protectively by me. I noticed that his fur was the same color as Jacob's skin. It was a nice color.

I tried to curl in a ball but I just couldn't do it. I couldn't move whatsoever. Instead, I just continued to bleed out and cry. The wolf looked like he was in pain just by watching me. I began to slip into blackness.

I was being carried. I was being carried carefully by several hands all of which doing their best not to move me too much.

I was still writhing in pain. Whimpers were escaping from my lips. I must have sounded like such a baby. Warm hands kept carrying me, until we stopped at some unknown location.

Sharp raps at a door rang in my ears. Why wouldn't anyone kill me for Christ's sake?

"Jacob.. Sam. What are you..?" A male voice questioned. He must have seen me being held because he questioned no more.

"Doc, she's injured and pretty badly. She needs help- NOW." Jacob said frantically.

A doctor? I was at a doctor's house?

I whimpered again and squeezed my eyes shut, hoping that would accomplish something.

"Bring her in, quickly. I can already tell she's lost a lot of blood." The doctor instructed.

I was taken into a bright, warm room and laid on a table. I could feel fresh tears forming again.

"Carlisle, what's wrong? Why are the wolves here?" A female voice chimed.

"Rose, not now. This girl needs help. What is her name?" He asked Sam.

"Sophie." He said, his voice barely a whisper.

What did that girl mean by "wolves?" I was too exhausted to fight anymore.

"Please… kill me." I whispered to the doctor called Carlisle.

I heard Jacob and Sam let out a choked breath.

"Sophie, I'm going to fix you. You're going to be fine." The doctor said in a reassuring voice.

"It hurts… so bad!" I cried.

"I know." Carlisle said simply.

I gripped the edge of the table and cried out. Someone gasped in horror.

"What are her injuries Doc?" Sam asked in a shaky voice.

"Both of her legs are broken- snapped actually, her right arm is broken, she has five broken ribs, a broken collarbone, cracks in her skull and a fractured pelvis." He said in a light, distant tone.

Someone sucked in a shocked breath. I kept crying. It even hurt to breathe. Carlisle moved on of my legs ever so slightly and I screamed in agony.

"Sophie!" Someone yelled. I couldn't tell who it was. I was in too much pain.

"Sophie, I'm going to give you a sedative. It will make the pain go away." Carlisle whispered in my ear.

"Just… do it." I whispered brokenly.

Carlisle nodded and headed for another room. I suddenly craved Jacob's hand.

"Ja.. Jake. Sam." I tried to say.

I hear sudden movement and they were both by my side.

"Stay… with.. Me." I told them.

"We will." They said in unison.

Carlisle came back with a needle. A few moments later, I was dreaming.

I dreamt the same dream I always had. My five-year-old self being taken advantage of. The man haunted my dreams, like he still had a hold on me.

A voice was calling me. It was distant but clear.

I opened my eyes into a bright room. Instead of a wood table, I was in a large and warm bed. My hair was matted to my sweaty forehead and neck and I was breathing hard. I felt numb.

"You were screaming and crying like crazy while you were sleeping." Jake said anxiously. "We all thought you were still awake.

"What was I saying?" I mumbled, my eyes half closed.

"No and don't. They were heart wrenching." He said in a shaky voice.

"Where's Sam?" I asked. I couldn't really see anyone but Jake.

"I'm right over here Soph." Sam said almost inaudibly.

Something clicked inside of me. I remembered what had caused all of this- the wolves, and that man. I wanted answers. I sat up abruptly, wincing at the pain.

"Sophie!" They both exclaimed.

"Stop and sit." I ordered. They both looked at each other and obeyed. "I want answers. I want them NOW. How did you know where I was? Who was that man? What did that girl mean by "wolves"?" The questions spilled out of me.

Jake and Sam again exchanged glances. Sam sighed.

"We knew where you were because we heard you scream. We have sharper hearing than humans do. We could also smell that… that… leech." Sam hissed the last word.

"What do you mean "Than humans do?" Are you not human?" I demanded.

Sam looked around anxiously. "Well, we are human.. just not normal ones." He said sheepishly.

"We're werewolves." He said quietly.

Any normal person would have laughed or said they were crazy. Quite honestly though, it made sense to me.

"Okay, answer the others. Who WAS that guy, and why did he come after me more than once?" Sam and Jake flinched at that.

"That guy was a vampire. He's been watching you since you got here." Jake answered quietly.

"A… vampire?" I asked in disbelief. Was it possible? It just made sense. The whole neck thing.

"That was a bad vampire. We took care of him after Sam yanked him off of you." Jake shuddered.

"I stood behind with you." He added in.

` "It makes sense now! You're the reddish brown wolf!" I exclaimed, the light bulb clicking on.

"A vampire healed you as well." Sam told me.

I flinched. Carlisle was a… Vampire? No way.

"You probably didn't notice his eyes or his skin did you?" Sam pointed out. "The Cullen's are an old family with whom our ancestors made a treaty with long ago." Sam said.

"What was the treaty?" I asked hesitantly.

"That they do not hunt humans, but animals instead." Sam said in a flat voice.

"Okay." I said. It was a simple as that.

They both looked at me strangely.

"You're taking this mildly." Sam noted.

"It makes sense to me." I said a little coolly.

I winced again and this time a small whimper came out of me as I moved too much. Jake immediately jumped out of his seat and was by my side.

"I'm okay, Jake. Where are we?"

"We're in the Cullen's house." Jake answered with a grimace.

I sighed. I really wanted to go home. I still had a room to decorate. There was an awkward silence until my stomach grumbled loudly. I laughed.

"What?" Sam and Jake asked simultaneously.

"No pain is greater than the one of my stomach saying it's starving." I giggled.

Sam and Jake busted out laughing. It felt good and bad to laugh. My ribs hurt, but only slightly.

"So, how are my injuries?" I asked in a flat voice.

"They're not that bad anymore." Jake said with a small smile.

"How? I heard Carlisle going on about broken legs and collarbones and what not." I asked.

"Well, you had lost so much blood that you needed a transfusion. So, Sam and I gave you some blood and it turns out our blood healed your broken bones and reduced them to minor fractures. We werewolves can heal fast so.." Jake trailed off.

My eyes welled up with tears.

"Sophie! Are you in pain?" Sam asked in panic.

"No, I'm alright! Thank you guys. So much!" I cried.

They both looked at me, baffled. I couldn't blame them. It had to be hormones.

Sam cleared his throat. "Jake, I need to talk to Soph about something, can you leave for a few minutes?" Sam asked.

Jake left without a word. This made me worry about what was coming next.

"Sophie I'm so sorry!" Sam said brokenly.

"Shush. Its fine. I should have known better, I heard you and Emily talking after the beach incident." I admitted.

"I know what you were dreaming about." He whispered.

"I know. You're the only one who knows." I whispered back.

"You have to tell Jake." He declared.

"Why do I have to tell Jacob?" I asked, puzzled.

"Because he's imprinted on you." Sam said in a matter-o-factly voice.

"I'm sorry, he's what?" I asked, even more confused than before.

"He's imprinted on you. It's a wolf thing. Its what happens when you… find your other half. Your soul mate.

I sat in silence. So, the "love of my life" was Jacob? I had begun to fall for him lately… even though I had just met him.

"Will you ask him to come in please?" I said.

Sam nodded. "I love you, Sophie."

"I love you too Sam." I replied.

Jake entered the room as quickly as Sam left.

"Hey, how are ya?" He asked, with a small smile.

"Never better." I grinned. "So, you're my soul mate huh?" I said mildly.

He almost looked guilty about it. "Yeah… its just one of those weird things." I said sheepishly.

I cocked my head for a moment. "Is this the part where we kiss passionately and the screen fades to black and the cheesy music begins to play?" I laughed.

He laughed back. A very Jacob-y laugh. "Yeah, I guess so. Maybe we should not do it with TOO much passion- don't wanna add on to your injuries." He chuckled.

He put a big, warm hand on the side of my face and pulled me closer. His lips reached mine. They were soft and warm and sweet. The best thing on this earth. We stayed glued together for the better part of five minutes when a knock on the door interrupted our heated kiss.

"I hate to interrupt, but Sophie needs to sleep now." Carlisle said with a smile. I'm sure I looked like a tomato, I was so red.

"Bye." He breathed.

"Bye." I breathed back.

Carlisle stepped back as Jake left the room. He pulled the door shut softly. I leaned back on my pillow, my cheeks still burning from the kiss. I began to hear whoop's and hollers from downstairs. I blushed even harder. I felt so safe with Jake. I felt like nothing was going to harm me. I suddenly wanted his arms wrapped around me once again. Through all of this thinking, I managed to drift into sleep.

I was finally released to go home two days later. I was able to walk- hobble is more the word, but I was getting stronger. Jake came over every day and spent the night with me almost every night. He only stayed at home once or twice a week (for Billy.) A lot of afternoons were spent with us lying on my bed and kissing. I believe we even set a record. All I wanted was to be in his arms, cradled against his burning chest.

I liked riding on the motorcycles. Some non-rainy afternoons, I would strap on a helmet and wrap my arms around his waist and we would tear up and down dirt roads together. We would laugh so hard on those days.

Jake was everything I could ask for. In my mind, he was absolutely perfect.

Sam and Emily began to leave us alone when Jake was in my bedroom. Of course, Jake said he couldn't help thinking about it later so everyone in the pack got an instant replay of it. Our private moments- out for the world to see.

I suppose Jake and I were getting a little intense. We couldn't help it- after all, we WERE soul mates. One afternoon, I ended up with my shirt off. We just were so right together that we really don't notice it.

Nights were hard for Emily and me. We knew that our wolves were out there in the night protecting people. We would usually stay up together, waiting for them to come home.

"Em?" I asked one night.

"Hm?" She said, not looking up from her book.

"Why do the boys have to go out EVERY night?"

She put her book down. "The vampires in the area can be trouble. We've never had any from the Cullen's, but other vampires tend to come around because they're looking for company. This means danger to those in the town." She said.

"I miss them. I'm always worried about them," I said, in a far off voice.

"That's how all the girls feel. Well, Claire is still to young to understand, but Rachel, Kim and I all worry. Now you do too." Em said with a small smile.

"Who's Bella?" I asked, curiosity over flowing me.

Em tensed up a bit. "She was a human in love with one of the Cullen's. She was Jake's best friend. Jake was in love with her for a long time, but all she did was hurt him. She's a vampire now." Emily said, her voice rich wish sadness. "The story's more complicated than it seems, but I'm sure Jake can REALLY fill you in."

"Is that why everyone was so happy when he imprinted on me? He wasn't hurting anymore?" I asked carefully.

Em smiled. "Yes. We were all so worried about him and now he's found you. He's so happy now." She answered with a big smile.

We sat in silence for a few moments when we heard the door banging open. We both immediately sprang up from our seats to go and greet whoever walked in.

Sam was striding in. He picked Emily up and kissed her hard. I looked away in embarrassment.

"Get a room you two." I mumbled.

Sam laughed. "We will if you and Jake can keep it down!" He howled.

I flushed bright red. "Shut up." I said, avoiding his eyes.

Jake came striding in after him and picked me up as well. He pressed his wonderful lips against mine for what felt like days.

"I missed you." He whispered in my ear.

I shuddered as I felt his breath on my ear. I could barely remember how to speak. "I missed you too." I said, a little breathlessly, my hands limp against his bare chest.

He laughed at my blush and carried me up the rickety steps. As he carried me into my room, I managed to stick my hand out and shut the door behind us.

He laid me very gently down on my bed and pressed himself on top of me. His lips trailed up and down my neck. I tensed up again. Damn it! He's my boyfriend for crying out loud! I shouldn't be afraid!

"Jake, stop." I managed to say

Jake pulled back. I could see he was confused- I had never stopped him before.

"What's wrong?" He whispered, hurt in his eyes.

"I have to tell you something. It's a secret, but Sam knows." I said shakily. I wasn't ready for this.

"Tell me." Jake said flatly.

I took a deep breath. "When I was five, I was sexually assaulted by a janitor at my school. I was only there kindergarten through second grade, but every time I saw him, I would cower behind my friends." I said, my fists clenched.

Jake didn't say anything. He just sat there, his eyes hard. He was shaking violently.

"You were five?" He spat through clenched teeth.

"Yes. He never looked at me again after that. I have trust issues with older guys now." I mumbled.

He continued to shake furiously. I was getting scared.

"S-Sam!" I yelled. I was terrified.

Sam was in my room in a flash and saw my horrified expression. He grabbed Jacob by the shoulders and dragged him out of my room.

"I'll kill him! You were FIVE!" Jake was screaming.

"Jacob, calm down! You're gonna phase!" Sam urged.

Sam tugged Jake down the stairs and led him outside. I hurried over to my window and pulled back the curtain. I saw Jake and Sam in the yard, Jacob still shaking violently. Jacob's clothes exploded off of him and a massive wolf took his place. The wolf tore off into the woods. Sam erupted into the black wolf and chased after him.

Emily came to my room and saw me crying. She sat down on my bed and pulled me close.

"I-I should n-never h-have t-told him." I sobbed.

Emily laid her head on top of mine. "Yes you should have. He needed to know." She soothed.

"W-what's going to happen n-now?" I asked through the sobs.

Em sighed. "Sam is going to have to calm him down. What happens after that, I don't know." She sighed.

I continued to sob through the night. A few hours later, I had cried myself dry. I stayed curled up in my bed. I knew one thing that would make me feel slightly better was a steaming shower.

I took my time, allowing the hot water to relax my muscles and mix with the fresh tears on my face. I slowly got out, toweled of, and put my sleeping clothes on. I walked slowly back to my room, my muscles drained of energy and heavy with exhaustion. I turned my light on. Jacob was sitting on my bed.

Tears welled up in my eyes again. "Oh Jake! I'm so sorry!" I blubbered, falling into his lap.

He wrapped his warm arms around me and held me close. "Why are YOU sorry? You did nothing wrong, I shouldn't have lost my temper like that." He soothed.

"B-but things were going great and I ruined i-it!" I sobbed.

"Look at me." Jacob said softly.

I looked up into his dark eyes, the tears still leaking from my eyes. He wiped them away with his big thumb.

"You didn't ruin anything. You had to tell me the truth and that's okay. We're still together right?" He whispered.

I nodded and pressed my lips against his. After a few moments, I pulled away to breathe. I was overcome with sleep and collapsed in his arms; his hot skin was my blanket.

"Good night, Sophie." I heard him whisper before I faded into dreams.

I didn't dream about the janitor. I dreamt about Jacob and I, spending the day in each other's arms. It was a fantastic dream.

When I woke up, Jake was gone. Sam said he had to run patrol but would be back by lunch.

"Sophie?" Sam asked while I was reading.

"Hm?" I said not wanting to stop.

"Em wanted to take you shopping today. Is that alright with you?" He asked with a smile.

"Yeah! Did you notice how light my suitcases were?" I laughed.

He laughed along with me. "Yeah I did. That's kind of sad you know." He teased.

"Kat gave me a credit card thing to shop with. I can use that." I informed him.

Sam just smiled. "Em's going to be so excited."

A few hours later, Emily and I were pulling out of La Push and heading toward Port Angeles.

"I'm so glad we can finally get you new clothes!" Emily exclaimed.

I laughed. "What's wrong with my old ones?"

"Nothing, but you only brought so few!" She teased.

When we pulled into the department store parking lot, Emily decided to tell me a "piece if useful information."

"Have you and Jake had sex yet?" She asked, her eyes non-judgmental.

I felt my eyes widen. I felt the blood rush to my face. I felt my heart pounding like a hammer.

"Uh… no… we h-haven't." I sputtered.

Em laughed. "I was only asking because no one is going to judge you if you have. It's perfectly normal." She explained.

"Uh… well thanks Em. I'll keep that in mind" I was still flushed.

She didn't say any more on the subject. By evening when we walked out of the store, I had several pairs of new jeans, lots of long sleeved shirts and one sweater. (to make Emily happy- I despised sweaters.) We could barely fit all of the bags into the small car.

As we drove back, I couldn't help thinking about what Emily had said. Should I go ahead and have sex with Jake? It made sense, seeing as how we were made for one another. Was that where things were heading to the other night? These thoughts kept me occupied until we reached Sam and Emily's house.

Jake's Rabbit was parked in front of the house. I felt a jolt of enthusiasm flow through me. I was freezing and I needed his hot skin pronto.

Emily helped me carry the bags inside. The entire pack was there and their eyes bugged out at the sight of all the bags.

"What the hell did you two buy?" Sam asked, dazed.

I shrugged it off, fighting a smile. "I needed clothes." I said simply.

"Well yeah you need clothes but THAT many?" Jake asked in the same dazed voice.

I sighed in a hopeless tone and looked at Em. She laughed and shrugged. Boys could NEVER understand girls.

"Hey soul mate, how about you help me carry these bags upstairs?" I asked Jake playfully. The entire kitchen laughed at my blush.

"Happy to be of service, ma'am." Jake said in falsetto.

Jake managed to carry most of the bags by himself, leaving me with only two. We sat all of them down in the middle of my floor.

"Do you want me to help you put them away or-." I silenced him by pressing my lips enthusiastically to his. He responded with more enthusiasm by picking me up and setting me on my bed.

I could feel his fingers gliding gracefully down my blouse, undoing the buttons as he went. Since he was already shirtless, I couldn't do the same. I slid my arms out of my shirt and he tossed it on the floor. I had to break free for air but he just continued down my neck and throat, onto my chest and down my stomach. I gasped out of pleasure, and goose bumps rose on my body. He worked his way up until he found my lips again.

It was wonderful and only slightly painful. The pleasure masked the pain though. We continued for at least a couple of hours, not wanting to let go of one another. After it was over, he cradled me to his chest. His skin burned my cheek.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you." I mumbled back.

He was my soul mate. He was the one I was meant to love forever. He would always be by my side, defending me, protecting me. Whether he was in human form or wolf, he would always be there.


	2. Chapter 2

The morning after our first time, I was being smothered.

"Jaake. JAAAKE!" I moaned from under his chest. He made no signs of life and continued to squish me. I decided I better result to force and bite him.

"OW!" Jake hollered. I burst into a fit of giggles.

"Oh, you'll pay for that!" He declared before ducking beneath the covers to blow a raspberry on my bare stomach. I squealed in delight and thrashed around in the bed. He pulled back up and met my eyes with his.

"Hey." He said with a smile.

"Hi." I smiled back.

"I just wanted to say that… last night was.." He trailed off.

"The best night of your life?" I guessed. He smiled and nodded, kissing my forehead.

"I'm glad you think so, but do you think we can not play 'lets smother the Sophie?"

He laughed and pulled off of me. It felt so good to actually breathe! His fingers trailed up and down my torso, giving me goosebumps.

"So, what do you want to do today?" He asked.

"Well, since class started two hours ago, I'd say school was off the agenda, wouldn't you?" I chuckled.

He blushed and mumbled an apology.

"I know, I'm going to take you out on a date. Tonight." He said smugly.

My eyes widened. He never seemed like the person to go out places.

"Well I guess I'll like, totally, like need like, a new outfit, you know?" I asked in the fakest girl voice I could muster. I couldn't help smiling at his facial expression.

"That voice does NOT suit you." He growled.

"Well thankfully, I'm not like that. Okay, time to get dressed. I need Emily to take me shopping." I sighed.

"What if I don't let you go?" He asked smugly. "Because you are quite amazing with no clothes on." He winked.

"And you are quite a sixteen-year-old boy." I retorted. "Now, up."

I stretched my muscles and pulled underwear on. Jake did the same, and soon we were both dressed.

"Emily!" I called from the top of the stairs.

"Yeah?" Her voice rang from the kitchen.

"We need to go shopping!" I winced.

Emily was in front of me in a flash and she grabbed my arm, tearing me away from Jake.

"Let's go, go, go!" She squealed.

She tugged me out the front door, where there was a man standing in front of it.


	3. Visitor

** Okay, so don't hat Sophie after this! She's very upset! Enjoy :)

* * *

**

"Sophie." The man whispered. He had my skin. He had my purple eyes.

"D-Dad?" I asked in disbelief.

"That's right baby, I'm back." He took a step toward me.

I stepped back. "Em, go tell Jake to be within earshot." I ordered.

Emily nodded and disappeared. My whole body was shaking.

"What the hell are you doing here Richard?" I demanded.

"Boo, I-" He began.

"DON'T CALL ME BOO!" I screamed. "YOU LOST THAT RIGHT WHEN YOU _LEFT _US NINE YEARS AGO!" I was shaking with rage.

"Sophie, I didn't want to leave you!"

"I don't care! Do you know how painful it was? When Katrina and I came home one day to mom crying and saying that daddy wasn't coming back?" I spat.

He didn't have an answer. He just looked at me with wide, frightened eyes.

"I suppose you didn't care what it did to mom! She _died _six years after you left!" He flinched at that.

"Cheryl is… dead?" He asked quietly.

"HOLY SHIT MOTHER FUCK! YOU DIDN'T KNOW?" I screeched.

"Well, I was across the country!" He defended. I let out an insane laugh.

"Oh you were across the country. I'm sorry! You obviously didn't CARE about us!" I mocked.

"Baby, I'm sorry! Sweetie I want to be in your life! And Katrina's!"

"You can fuck off and die for all I care." I said coldly. "Do you want to know what you missed? Katrina's MARRIED. Did you walk her down the aisle? NO! She walked down it _by herself._ You missed her HIGH SCHOOL GRADUATION! My EIGTH GRADE GRADUATION. THE START OF HIGH SCHOOL FOR BOTH OF US! Kat's COLLEGE graduation for godsake!"

He looked dumbstruck and ready to cry. I didn't care. I spent months sobbing for my "daddy".

"We needed you! I needed you! It doesn't matter anymore. GOODBYE." I yelled.

"Sophie, you can hate me-."

"Good! Because I DO!"

"But I'll always love you. You'll always be my little girl." He finished, fighting the tears.

"I will NEVER love you again. I swear on my life I won't. I'm not your little girl. I don't belong to you anymore." I said, my voice full of hate. "Now leave."

He turned back to his car, where he sped away quickly. I barely made it inside before I collapsed in Jake's arms and cried.

* * *

**So, whatya think? Do you think Sophie was right to refuse her dad or was she a brat? Let me know!**

**xoxo,**

** cloverriot96**


	4. My love

**Ok, new chapter! Hope ya love it ;)

* * *

**

The tears wouldn't stop coming. I laid there in Jake's arms, crying my heart out. I knew I had been horrible to my father, but he deserved it.

"Shh, Sophie, it's okay." Jake's husky voice soothed in my ear. Instead of responding, another wail erupted from my lips. Jake's face pressed into my hair. I knew he was in pain because I was.

After a few more hours of solid crying, I coughed and the tears seemed to evaporate from my cheeks. I pressed my face into Jake's bare chest and sighed.

"I'm okay now." I mumbled.

"Are you sure? It's okay if your not done. That's why I'm here." His voice was like music to my ears. "Maybe we should postpone date night."

I pulled my face away from his chest. The hormones kicked in and a wide grin stretched across my face.

"Maybe, we can have fun in my room. I'm going to need to forget this afternoon happened." I said with a sultry voice.

A big smile broke out across his face, his eyes lit up in excitement. "Really? That will be so- Oh, that is _so _not fair! You're playing off of my sympathies for sex!" He said in a playful accusing tone.

I looked into his eyes innocently and shrugged my shoulders.

"Why wait?" He hissed in my ear, sending shivers down me. He crushed himself to me, filling my lips with his delicious sweet ones. I moaned and pulled his head tighter. His luscious hair seeped through my fingers. I pressed myself tighter to him, and the clothes were beginning to fall.

We barely made it up to my bedroom before the wonder began.

"This was the BEST date night." He whispered in my ear a few hours later.

"I agree. We should do this more often." I giggled. He pressed his lips against my damp neck and trailed his lips along one of my veins. I could feel my eyes rolling backward at the sensation.

I ran my hands from the tips of his shoulders all the was down his abs and back up. He looked at me with so much love that I had to look away.

"Why are you looking away from me?" He breathed.

"Because you look at me like I'm the most beautiful thing you've ever seen. There's so much love in your eyes that I don't deserve." I blushed while I said this.

"You _are _the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. And, you're wrong- you DO deserve it. I love you so much sweetheart." He said with the most beautiful smile.

"You _know _how much I love you." I whispered. Jake pulled me into the most beautiful kiss I had ever experienced. It was hard to pull away, but we had to breathe.

"Why are you crying?" Jake asked, bewildered.

I hadn't realized it before, but there were tears streaming down my cheeks.

"Because I can't believe out of all the girls in the world, you picked me." I murmured.

He looked at me intensly before sweeping me in another heart warming kiss. "I love you more than my life." He whispered in my ear.

"I love you more than my own soul." I responded.

"I'm always going to protect you. I will _never _let anything happen to you." He vowed.

I nodded as more tears welled up. "I know."

With that, I kissed him again.

* * *

**You like? You love? You hate? Let me know!**

** xoxo,**

** cloverrito96**


	5. Open arms

**You're probably going to hate me after this chapter, but try not to! There will be more chapters!

* * *

**

Things were getting bad. Jake and I were fine, but more and more vampires were coming to the area. Our boys were out there fighting to protect the lives of everyone they knew. I was getting more and more restless.

Every time Jake came home, he would scoop me up in an embrace and sigh a breath of relief. Sam did the same with Emily- they weren't really okay until they were home with us.

One day, the wolves announced that they planned to kill a very powerful vampire who had came to the land.

"I'm going." I declared solidly.

Jake and Sam looked at me as if I were crazy. "NO you're not!" They both exclaimed in unison.

"I'm going too!" Emily said backing me up. We knew the battle was won- Sam couldn't refuse Emily.

"Sweetheart, you don't need to watch that. It could be dangerous for you!" Jake tried to explain.

"Bullshit. In case you've forgotten, I've dealt with a vamp twice." He flinched at the memory.

"Please…. For me?" He begged.

"No Jake, I want to be there. I need to make sure you stay safe. I'm going to go and that's final." I said stubbornly.

He threw me an exasperated look, but he knew he couldn't control me. I nuzzled his neck, hoping to make him see I wasn't trying to be difficult- I just couldn't stand not knowing what was going on.

"I'll make sure the vamps don't get anywhere near you." He promised.

"Don't worry about me. I'm going to be fine- worry about yourself." I kissed his chest.

It was settled. In two days, we were going to go to the clearing and fight. I wanted to spend as much time as I had with Jake- of course he didn't complain.

Sam said that he was going to make Jake and I get out if we couldn't keep the noise down. I asked if he would like to visit hell. I reminded myself to make the most of these days with Jake, since I had no idea what was gong to happen.

The night before, Jake was staring out the window in my bedroom. He heard me walk in, spun around and kissed me so hard and passionate. He threw me on my bed and attacked my body with his gentle hands and lips. I'm pretty sure that my clothes were reduced to shreds. I didn't care- I needed him more than anything.

The next morning, Jake's soft, warm hand brushed my bare shoulder blade.

"Soph, its time." The words sent a surge of panic through my stomach. No, not today! I wasn't ready. I rolled out of bed, kissed Jake with panic and put on my clothes.

~Jake's POV~

She was terrified- there's no question about it. Emily was as well and Kim and Rachel. They had all decided to come making us wolves more nervous than ever.

Last night I had made the kind of love to Sophie that not even books or movies could describe. It was as if…. As if we would never see each other again. I vowed I would protect Sophie- and that was a promise I intended to keep. I could never live without her.

Sophie was just sort of a panic attack. She tried to be strong, but she wasn't holding up very well. I swore that I had never seen her more beautiful in a t-shirt and shorts, but there she was. My beautiful, strong Sophie.

"We'll be okay sweetheart." I told her, as I wrapped my arms around her little waist. She turned and kissed my chest, then my neck until she reached my lips. She pressed her soft cheek against the hollow of my throat. I pulled her tighter to me, and then we left.

I phased in the woods with the other guys and we all allowed our imprints to climb on our backs.

_They're all going to be okay. _Sam told us through his thoughts.

Jared whined and even Paul looked frightened. I felt Sophie press her self into my back and bury her face in my fur.

_Jared, nothing will happen to Kim. _I reassured him. Jared nodded, but the worry was still clear on his face. Emily and Sophie were holding hands, and Emily was whispering to her to soothe her.

We caught the sickly sweet smell all too soon. We took off in the direction of the stench. Soon, we were face to face with the two leeches.

The girls knew it was time to get off of us. They slid gracefully off and huddled together on the outskirts of the clearing.

_Now. _ Sam ordered. We leaped after the leeches, and they were good at dodging us. Sam and Paul were working to take down the weaker of the two and that left the strong one to me and Jared and the others.

He snarled at us. Seth made a lunge for his throat and he knocked him backwards, sending him all across the clearing. Jared tried to get behind him, but Jared was thrown on his back. Kim screamed. Her screams got the leeche's attention. They started walking towards the girls and I snapped.

I lunged at him. I snapped my teeth at him, just when I thought I was going to get him, his arms got wrapped around me. I was done for.

"JACOB!" Sophie's scream ripped through the air. I saw her charging at the vampire and she lept onto his back. Her muscular arms were wrapped around his throat, as if trying to choke him off of me. He released his grip on me, and yanked her off of his back. He grabbed Emily and held them against his chest.

"Anymore attacks and I'll kill _both _of them." His deadly voice rang.

Sophie struggled against him, and he squeezed her throat. Her face was turning blue from the lack of air.

"Which to kill, which to kill." He looked at both of the girls as if they were going to be the most delicious meal. Sam was having a panic attack. I'm sure I was too. We couldn't choose which one to save. For Sam, it had to be impossible. Choose his soul mate or his little sister? I couldn't leave Emily there, she was part of the family- my family.

"Kill me!" Sophie managed to choke out. I froze. "If you drink her blood, she'll taste like a gross dog! I'm not a native, so kill me!" She begged him.

The leech looked at her and laughed. He threw Emily over towards the wolves and Sam hovered over her, horror in his eyes as he realized what Sophie had just done.

"Jake.." She whispered, looking at me with eyes full of sadness. I growled and prepared myself to lunge at him. I just had to get her away. The leech wasted no time. He opened in mouth and sank his teeth into her neck. Her scream pierced my ears and I broke.

The parasite had all but ripped her throat out before he threw her at me. I phased back to human.

"SOPHIE!" I screamed, looking at her broken form.

~Sophie's POV~

I knew what I was doing. There was no way in hell I was going to let Emily die. My life meant nothing compared to hers. The most unbearable pain met me when the vamp sunk his teeth into my throat. I couldn't help screaming. Jake looked absolutely sickened and horrified and broken. He was in more pain than I was and I hated myself for it.

My throat had pretty much been slit before he tossed me onto the earth. I could feel my life slipping away, like water through fingers. I thought about the night Jake and I had met and our first time and all the other precious moments together.

Jacob bellowed my name, but it sounded distant. He had phased back and I could see that Sam and the others were charging at the vampire. Jake scooped me up in his arms.

"Sophie, Sophie." He sobbed, burying his face in my chest. I could feel the blood welling up in my mouth and I sputtered.

"Jacob.. I'm so sorry." I whispered.

"Don't be sorry stupid! You saved me!" He cried. The tears were dripping on my face.

"Because you've saved me multiple times." I told him with a small smile.

"Jacob, listen to me. I love you. I love you more than my life and soul combined. You made these last months of my life the best I've ever had. My life was incomplete before I met you. Jacob, please kiss me." I managed to tell him with one breath.

Tears dripped from his face as he pressed his beautiful lips against my bloody ones. It didn't last long because I couldn't breathe, but it was satisfying.

"Sophie I love you more than anything. I will always love you. You are my soul mate. I will be with you." He promised me.

"Jacob Black, you will NOT take your life. You must promise me that you will keep living. Keep living and keep breathing, just for me." I told him.

He looked at me with pained eyes. "I promise to keep living." He vowed.

"I love you, Jacob Black.

"I love you too, Sophie Roberts." He whispered to me.

I faded into death's arms a breath later.

* * *

**:( Sad right? The story isn't over yet so please don't stop reading! I'll update soon!**

**xoxo,**

** cloverriot96**


	6. Mom

**Hey! I told you the story wasn't over!

* * *

**

~Jake's POV~

She was gone. She laid there, lifeless in my arms. She was broken, bled out. Her last breath had shuttered through her body only seconds ago.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed in agony. I buried my face into her hair and sobbed. Emily, Kim and Rachel collapsed by my side. Rachel put her hand on my back the way she did at mom's funeral. Emily was sobbing, and holding Sophie's bloody hand.

"SOPHIE!" Sam screamed. He came tearing out of the woods and collapsed on her other side. He was sobbing now too, everyone was.

Our memories coursed through me. Our first kiss, me, inside her and worshipping her gorgeous body, when she cried in my arms, when she told me she was assaulted, the undying love I still felt for her. She was gone.

Her eyes were closed, the traces of her tears still on her cheeks. Her mouth was parted slightly, blood crusting on her lips. I would never see those purple eyes gaze deep into my own. I would never feel that luscious dark brown hair in my hands again. I would never feel her feather light touch against my skin. I would never hear her moan my name in pleasure. I would never feel her lips against mine.

I refused to release her body. I was never leaving her. I cried, cried for the death of my imprint.

~Sophie's POV~

I was happy I was able to tell him one last time, that I loved him. Why wasn't I in the afterlife yet? As far as I could tell, I was still connected to my body. Our hands still touched, it was as if I refused to let me go.

_My child, you will not be part of the dead for years to come. _A voice said. A voice I had not heard since I was thirteen.

_Mom? _I called out. I was no longer in the clearing, but I could still feel that I was connected to me.

_Turn around sweetie, you won't be disconnected from you. _Her sweet, motherly voice said.

_Mom! I cried out, throwing my arms around her. She hugged me tightly, before releasing me and staring deep into my face._

_ My baby, my youngest child. How I've longed to see you face to face again. She stroked the sides of my face._

_ Mom, what do you mean "I won't be part of the dead for years to come?" I AM dead!_

_ She laughed. No my child, you are not. Your heart indeed has stopped beating, but only for a while._

_ But how? He slit my throat!_

_ Love. She answered simply._

_ Huh? I'm confused! I cried._

_ Your love is so deep for Jacob that you sacrificed yourself for him and for Emily. The spirits have recognized this act and therefore, have granted you and Jacob a very long life._

_ I… get to….. live? I asked in disbelief._

_ Yes, my child. You get to grow and have a family. You get to live the rest of the life I didn't. She was crying now, happy tears._

_ Oh mom! I've missed you so much! I cried._

_ And I have missed you and Katrina both, my dear. But, since you are allowed to live, you must do me a favor. She had resumed her stern, motherly voice._

_ Yes, mom?_

_ You must forgive your father. Let him tell you why he left. You AND Katrina both must let him back in your life._

_ But mooom-! I began to whine._

_ No, "but's about it. You WILL do it. She had resumed her mother act._

_ Fine. I wasn't going to be difficult, I decided._

_ My darling, it is almost time for you to return to life. Listen to me. Once you have been pulled back into your body, the spirits will heal the wound on your throat. Then, you will wake to life once again. The tears were pouring from her eyes._

_ Oh mom. I hugged her as tightly as I could._

_ It is time my dear! Go! Live! She kissed my forehead._

_ I could feel myself being pulled through, back to my body. I finally saw Jacob and Sam and everyone else and I felt happiness surge through me. I landed in my body. I began to feel again. I felt the cut on my throat closing up. I took a glorious breath._

"Jacob." I said, looking into the eyes of my bewildered lover.

* * *

**Happy? Sophie is alive! review please!**

**xoxo**

** cloverriot96**


	7. Life

**This is where Soph comes back! Hope ya'll love it!

* * *

**

Jacob's POV

I hadn't stopped sobbing over Sophie's body. It hurt too much to think she was actually gone.

Sam had stroked her hair, Emily had refused to let her hand go. What was going to happen when we had to bury her?

"Jacob." Sam said in a shaky voice. I didn't look up, but he knew I was listening. "We have to move her."

"No." I said in a hard voice. She wasn't leaving me.

Something was changing. Sophie wasn't cold- she was warm.

"Sam. Look at Sophie!" I exclaimed.

Sam and Emily and everyone else looked at her- they all could see it too, so I wasn't crazy. The gash on her throat was growing thinner, smaller. It disappeared altogether. I heard a new heartbeat I gazed down at Sophie in bewilderment. A blush was appearing on her cheeks. A breath ripped through her, and her glittering violet eyes snapped open and met mine.

"Jacob." Her clear voice rang through the air. I couldn't believe it. She was here, in my arms. She had been dead for a full hour! Her heart wasn't beating! But here she was, living.

"S-Sophie?"

She smiled at me and tears spilled over her cheeks. I snatched her up in the tightest hug and shoved my lips against hers. It was the most wonderful kiss. I couldn't stop kissing her. I kissed her lips, her cheeks, her neck, her chest, her stomach. Several voices cleared behind me, but I didn't care. Sophie was _alive! _

"Jake, you can't hog her!" Emily's voice whined behind me. I helped Sophie sit up, and Emily flung her arms around her. Sophie hugged back as hard as she could, tears streaming down her face.

Once Emily released her, she landed in Sam's arms. Sam hugged her tightly and kissed her forehead. Sophie's tears had now resulted in sobs as she hugged her big brother. After she was passed around to everyone else, she was returned to my arms. I was crying too, happy tears. A part of me felt sickened that she had even died in the first place, but she was back in my arms.

"Jacob, I love you so much!" She sobbed into my chest.

"I love you too Sophie." He whispered into her hair. I pressed her tighter against me. She brought her lips to mine and showed no signs of letting go.

"I want to go home." She mumbled after a few minutes. "Dying really makes you tired." She joked.

I cringed at the memory of her, still and white.

"Before we go, I think we'd all like to know how in the hell you survived." Sam said.

She nodded, and sighed. "My mom. Apparently when I um…. Died, my soul stayed attached to my body. My mom explained that because I love Jake so much that I sacrificed myself for him and Em, the spirits blessed us both with long life." She explained.

We all sat, dumbfounded. I was so grateful to the spirits for letting her live.

"How was it seeing your mom?" Sam asked.

She smiled. "It was unbelievable. It was wonderful to feel her hugs again."

"Jake, will you help me up please?" she asked, still feeling a little light headed from death.

"Of course." I placed my hands around her waist and hoisted her up. She stumbled on her feet, so I resulted in carrying her on my back. I bet she was blushing, but I wasn't going to let her stumble around.

She pressed her lips to my neck, and rested her cheek against the back of my shoulder. I couldn't wait to get back to the house and kiss her.

"Let's go home." I said, before running into the woods.

~Sophie's POV~

I wanted to just cry. I wanted to cry happy tears, because I was able to be with Jacob again.

He ran back to our house and pretty soon he was carrying me up the stairs, and laying me gently on my bed. He hovered over me, and pressed his glorious lips against mine. I wouldn't be able to get enough him, not tonight. I placed my hands on either side of his face and held him to me. He pressed his body tightly to mine as his lips left mine and trailed up and down my neck.

"Jake." I moaned breathlessly.

"Sophie. I love you." He said in between kisses to the hollow of my throat.

I flipped us over and trailed my lips up and down his chest and stomach. My lips touched ever so lightly on his belly button and he shuddered. Seconds later, his pants were off as well as my clothes. We thrived again.

* * *

**Okay, the sex is probably getting old but when you're a horny teen, what can you do? I'm thinking about a Lemon's chapter so let me know! Review!**

**xoxo**

** cloverriot96**


	8. Questions

**Oh, something BIG is going to happen! Have funn!

* * *

**

~Jake's POV~  
I was absolutely disgusted with myself. I had watched Sophie die and by some tiny miracle, she was still alive.

I couldn't even describe what it felt like to hold her lifeless body in my arms. I felt like I was never going to see anything else ever again. I felt like was going to be in eternal darkness. I desperately wanted to take my life to join her, but she had made me swear not to.

I lay in bed, looking at her glorious body. Her whole upper torso was exposed and the sheet was tangled around her legs. Her skin was glowing, even in the dark. She was the most beautiful being I had ever laid eyes on.

Normally, our sex was pretty heated, but this time, I had been extremely gentle with her. I was afraid that she was still fragile and that I was going to break her. There was no way in hell I was losing her again.

"J-Jake" She mumbled in her sleep, as she pulled me against her. I smiled a little, feeling some joy in me knowing that she was dreaming of me. I hadn't stopped dreaming of her.

I kissed her smooth cheek and buried my face in her hair before I drifted into sleep.

~Sophie's POV~

I woke up the next morning with my arms constricting Jacob against my chest. This was a little twisted, seeing as how the usually suffocated me in _his _arms. He was smiling against my chest, but he was obviously still dreaming, as his breath was slow and steady.

I knew Jacob was going to be over protective for a little bit because of my whole death incident. I knew he was only terrified of losing me again and I also knew that I wanted to keep living- no more near death or actual death experiences for a while.

I knew I didn't regret what I did. Of course he was going to blame himself, but he couldn't help it.

"Soph." Jacob whispered huskily, his voice thick with sleep.

"Hm?" I mumbled into his silky black hair.

"Good morning." He mumbled, lifting his face from my chest.

"Hi love." I beamed up at him, feeling my heart overflow with affection for this perfect, godly man.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, avoiding my eyes.

"Wh-." I started to say before he cut me off.

"I was so stupid! I should have never let you go! It's my fault you died." He rambled.

"Jacob, shut up." I ordered. He looked at me with those big, intense eyes that made me melt into the bed.

"Listen Jake, I don't blame you for anything. I don't regret what I did and I still wouldn't regret it if I still was dead. The only people I was concerned about was you and Em. So no more apologizing ok?"

"But-." He started to protest. I silenced him quickly with my lips. He happily obliged and knotted his fingers tightly on my hair. I broke away, gasping for breath.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too." He whispered back, stroking up and down my arms.

"Listen Jake, I need to talk to my dad." I said shakily.

His arms tensed around me. "Even though he hurt you like that?" He muttered through clenched teeth.

"Well, I didn't exactly give him a chance, did I?"

He sighed. "If you think that you should talk to him, then go for it."

I smiled. "You know, you're the best boyfriend I could ask for." I kissed his shoulder.

Jacob blushed. "Actually, I've been meaning to ask you something." He said in a nervous voice.

I pulled away and looked at him. "What is it?" I was getting nervous too.

Jake rolled out of bed and searched the pocket of his jeans. He pulled something out, and held it behind his back. He kneeled in front on me, and was on one knee. My heart began to pound.

"Sophie Elizabeth Roberts," He began, "Will you marry me?"

My heart stopped. I was frozen.

* * *

**:o What will she say? There is also some trouble coming! Review!**

**xoxo,**

**cloverriot96**


	9. calm

**Okay, so this chapter is VERY short, but the next one will be long! Enjoy!

* * *

**

~Sophie's POV~

I began to hypervenilate. My heart was pounding so hard and I couldn't breathe.

The ring was absolutely beautiful. A thin silver band held an oval diamond. It was simple and pure and I loved it.

"Sophie?" Jacob asked, uncertain of my reaction.

"O-of course J-Jacob! Yes, I will marry you!" I was bawling now.

Jacob's face was illuminated in the largest grin possible. He lifted my hand gingerly in his warm one and slid the ring on my finger. I temporarily forgot I was keeping a blanket wrapped around my naked self, so it fell away when I threw my arms around him, and kissed him as hard as I could.

"I love you so much!" I cried when I broke away from his lips. He crushed me against his bare chest and kissed my hair.

~Jacob's POV~

I couldn't believe it. I was marrying Sophie! I was getting to marry this beautiful, wonderful, perfect girl! She had almost skipped out of the room naked to go show Emily. I would've liked to see Sam's face if he had seen his sister naked.

"Come on! Get dressed Jake, I wanna show everyone!" She squealed, throwing on one of my t-shirts that hung down to her mid-thigh. She yanked on a pair of shorts without underwear and sprinted out of her room.

"EMILY!" She bellowed, jumping down the stairs and stumbling when her feet hit the floor. She ran into the kitchen where Em was and flung her arms around her.

"Jesus Sophie! What is it?" Emily laughed

Sophie didn't answer, instead she shoved her hand in Emily's face. Em took one look at the ring and gave Soph a bear hug.

"You know what this means, right?" Em asked he with a mischievous smile.

Sophie shook her head.

"Shopping!" Emily exclaimed with a huge smile. Sophie groaned and looked at me for some help, but I just shrugged and looked away.

"Emily, I want you to be my maid of honor." Sophie declared, barely containing her excitement. Emily squealed and pulled Soph into another bear hug.

"Thank you thank you!" Emily squealed once again.

Sophie again returned to my arms and kissed me hungrily. Little did I know I was about to get the ring back.

* * *

**:o cliffy! The next chapter involves some BIG trouble! review!**

**xoxo,**

**cloverriot96**


	10. Broken

**Don't hate me after this chapter! It was very painful for me to write!**

* * *

~Sophie's POV~

I sat, cuddling with Jacob on the couch. He was stroking my hair as I stroked his stomach. I was falling near sleep when I remembered what I need to talk to him about.

"Jake, when do you think I should go see my dad?" I asked, pulling up from his chest.

I felt him tense around me. "Why do you have to go? I mean, what brought all this on? It was only a few weeks ago when you were screaming at him." He said in a strained voice.

"Well… you know when I sort of died?" I asked in a small voice. I immediately felt him cringe at the memory. "Well, while I was talking to my mom, she made me promise I would forgive him and let him back into my life. It would be nice for him to walk me down the isle at my wedding."

"You mean your _dead _mom asked you?" Jacob sneered. I flinched- I wasn't used to hearing him use such a harsh tone.

"Yes Jacob, my mother. Are you forgetting she's the reason I'm even still alive?" I demanded.

"Well, we don't even know if you were really dead! I mean, you came back to life! How do we know that you weren't just dreaming or hallucinating or whatever?"

I narrowed my eyes at him. "You don't believe me?" I asked coldly.

He blushed. "Its not that I don't believe you, its that I just can't see how you can be dead and come back to life. There must be another explanation."

"Possible or no, my MOTHER still asked me to do it, so I'm sure as hell going too!" I yelled.

"You're DEAD mother you mean?"

"SHE'S MY MOTHER REGARDLESS!" I was seriously losing my temper now.

"You don't have to listen to her! She may not have even been real! Your "father" left you with no explanation, so you have every right to rebuke him! You shouldn't let some dead woman tell you you're wrong!" He shouted back. "I don't want to see you hurt!"

"SOME DEAD WOMAN? She's the woman who gave me LIFE Jacob Black! And if you fail to see that, then you can have _this _back!" I screamed. I yanked the ring off of my finger and threw it at his head as hard as I could. I was doing everything to keep the tears back.

Jacob sat there in shock. He picked the ring up and looked at me with hurt, teary eyes.

"You don't mean that Sophie." He whispered almost inaudibly.

"The HELL I don't! GET OUT!" I screamed at him, barely containing the sobs.

He stood up. "I didn't mean it Soph, I just never want to see you hurt again." He whispered brokenly.

"Really? How's that working out for you? Newsflash: YOU just did it!"

He looked at me with the most pained eyes imaginable. I fought hard against the urge to break down and wrap him in my arms, telling him I forgave him but I couldn't. The damage was done.

Without another word, he walked out the front door. As soon as the door shut, I fell to the floor with a wail. I clutched at the carpet and my tears spilled down my cheeks like a waterfall. I curled into the fetal position and sobbed harder than I ever had in my life. Outside, a wolf let a cry of pain rip through the air.

~Jacob's POV~

When she threw the ring at me, I thought she was being stubborn. Though it weighed nothing to me, it hit my head with what felt like a pound of cement.

I wished at the instant I said what I had, I could take it back. It killed me to see her in that much pain, trying not to let the tears loose. She was right; I had hurt her.

I wanted so badly to take her into my arms and tell her I never meant any of it. From the look on her face though, she definitely didn't want me to.

As soon as the door slammed behind me, I phased, unable to contain the anger I felt towards myself. I heard her let out a wail of despair and it made me hate myself even more.

I charged right pass Paul and Jared, not wanting to talk to anyone.

Jake man, what's wrong? I heard Jared ask after I had passed them.

Shut up and don't talk to me! I snarled at him.

Sheesh Jacob, what did we do? Paul demanded, but I ignored him.

JACOB! I heard Sam's voice bellow in my head. Well crap, I was so in for it now.

I couldn't refuse the alpha, so I was forced to go to him. The second I stepped within attacking distance, he lunged for me, with the rest of the pack staring in horror.

YOU ASSHOLE! HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT TO HER? He screamed at me, while aiming a bite at my neck.

I didn't mean too! I was upset and I wasn't thinking! I pleaded.

The hell you weren't! Sam snarled. He attacked me one more time before quitting.

Jacob, you are my brother but Sophie is my sister. I need to go see if she's okay and then I will talk to you. Sam said in a strained voice.

I merely nodded and took off running deeper into the woods. It seemed that only a short time later, Sam was calling me again.

I had barely gotten within sight of him when I caught on to the wave of images in his head. Sophie, bawling on the carpet and refusing to let anyone near her. Hearing her wail from behind her bedroom door as she sobbed my name. Each image cut me deeper and deeper into the heart until I started crying myself.

Jacob, what you said was a major hit below the belt. Sam tried to keep from snarling at me.

You think I don't realize that Sam? I wanted to take it back as soon as I said it. I never want to see her in that pain.

I think the fact that she threw her ring at you is hurting her more than any of it. I've never seen her that happy before when you proposed.

I couldn't answer to that. All I want now was to cradle her in my arms where she would be safe and sigh my name while I kissed her.

Sam, can I go see her?

Sam hesitated. As long as she doesn't see you then yes, you can.

It was fair. I didn't want to trigger any more pain either. I took off running towards Sam's house. I phased back and climbed up the tree that sat outside her window. I peeked carefully in and almost burst through the window when I saw her.

She was sitting in a ball on her bed. She had one of my t-shirts that I had left and her face was buried in it. I could see her body shaking with sobs. When she pulled her face away to breathe, there was so much pain etched onto her face that I swore my heart broke.

I turned away, big fat tears coming as I did. I would have to keep coming to check up on her because… I just had to.

~Sophie's POV~

Emily had come in to my wails and immediately ran over to comfort me. As much as I appreciated it, I didn't deserve to be comforted.

It would've been fine to yell at Jacob until her got out so I could calm down and talk to him, but throwing the ring at him was inexcusable. I had hurt him more than he had hurt me. The ring was our sign of showing our commitment to one another.

_So tell me when you hear my heart stop,_

_ You're the only one who knows,_

_ Tell me when you hear my silence,_

_ There's a possibility I wouldn't know._

The song played on my iPod, making me cry even harder. My heart literally felt like it stopped. I was so disgusted with myself but how I would give for Jacob to bust through my window, wrap me up and tell me it was all going to be okay.

There was no way I could ever take it back. He was right to hate me if he did.

I let out another wail into his shirt and sobbed his name. His shirt still smelled like him, which offered the smallest comfort.

I picked my cell phone up, ready to call him but I couldn't bring myself to do it. A light tapping at my door interrupted another wail and I wiped my eyes on my sleeve.

Sam came in and sat on my bed, offering an arm. I pulled myself to his side but it felt wrong- I craved someone different.

"I'm so sorry Soph." He whispered.

"I was so mean to him!" I wailed again.

"Sh, no you weren't. He said very hurtful things to you."

I pulled away. "Yes but what I did in return was repulsive! I knew how much that ring meant to him!"

Sam sighed. "There's no doubt that both of you are extremely hurt."

"He h-hates me now!" I sobbed.

"No he doesn't hate you. In fact, he hates _himself _ for saying what he said."

"That makes two of us!" I cried. "Sam, I need to be alone!" I collapsed back on my bed, clutching Jacob's shirt to my chest.

Anybody could say everything was going to be alright, but something deep in my heart told me it wouldn't.

I only hoped it would.

* * *

**:'( Like I said, painful for me to write. I will update soon, so feel free to review!**

**xoxo,**

**cloverriot96**


	11. Author's note

**Okay, so I'm not going to update until I get some more reviews! Also, my updates are going to come slower because I start high school next week and there is so much to do before! Anyway, so the more updates, the faster I'll get chapters up!**

**xoxo,**

**cloverriot96**


	12. Thinking of You

**okay, so new chappie. Let me know what you think!

* * *

**

~Jake's POV~

I was so depressed. I couldn't bring myself to phase- I need Sophie.

According to Sam, she wasn't doing well either. All she did was sit in her room, crying for me. The nights I would crack and go to see her, she was cuddling my shirt. It pained me so much to see her like this.

I began to wonder whether or not things would be better. The days melted into weeks and neither one of us had spoken to each other. The most I could do was see her through Sam and sneak off to see her. According to Sam, she had nearly come to see me, but stopped herself at the last minute because she thought I hated her.

That part tore me up the most. How could she even think that? I could never hate her!

I still kept the ring with me, in hopes that some miracle would occur and she would be mine again. A good part of me knew it wasn't going to happen. I still had the smallest amount of hope, though.

One night, she wasn't crying. Instead, she was stroking a picture of the two of us with no expression on her face. It scared me more than her constant crying. Every night, I fought the urge to jump through her window and tell her how sorry I was. I had the strongest desire to feel her lips against mine again and to hold her tightly in my arms and never letting go.

She was losing weight. She would barely eat anything Emily gave her. Some days, she wouldn't eat at all. She thought this mess was her fault, even though I knew it wasn't.

Sophie's POV~

I began having those flashback dreams of my assault again, without Jacob there. They were getting worse and more horrid. Jacob was in them- frozen and not able to move. He would simply watch as I screamed for him to save me. I would wake up sweat and tear soaked, wishing harder for him to come back. The nightmares wouldn't go away unless he was here to keep them away.

I remembered the first night I slept in his arms. It was after I came home from Dr. Cullen's house. Jacob wanted to stay with me and we had to squeeze into the bed. I crawled close to his side and those humongous arms wrapped around me and held me close to his burning skin. I remembered blushing when he asked if he could kiss me, but then my world was lit when our lips met. I hand knotted my fingers tightly in his hair to hold him closer to me and he did the same with me.

As these memories coursed through me, I felt the waterworks coming. The memory that started it was his face when I told him I would marry him. That cut me deeper than a rusty knife. I knew my pillow was going to be permanently wet if I didn't get him back soon.

I had converted his t-shirt into a pillowcase. It was big enough that it fit over my pillow with ease, and now in some way I was still able to smell his luscious scent every night. One night, I swore I felt his hot lips press to my forehead, but when I turned the light on, I was all alone.

~Jake's POV~

One drizzly afternoon, Sam and Emily were out of the house so I decided one and for all to go and literally see her. I needed to talk to her.

I stood outside her open window when I heard her beautiful voice. She was singing.

_Comparisons are easily done, once you've had a taste of perfection, like an apple hanging from a tree, I picked the ripest one I still got the seed._

_ You said move on where do I go? I guess, second best is all I will know._

_ Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you, thinking of you, what you would do if you were the one who was spending the night, Oh I wish that I was looking into your eyes._

I recognized the song as Katy Perry's Thinking of You. I felt the tears leak from my eyes as I heard the message she was sending.

_You're like an Indian summer in the middle of winter, like a hard candy with a surprise center,_

_ How do I get better once I've had the best you said there's tons of fish in the water so the waters I will test._

_ He kissed my lips I taste your mouth, He pulled me in I was disgusted with myself._

_ Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you, thinking of you, what you would do if you were the one who was spending the night, oh I wish that I was looking into you're the best and yes I do regret, how I could let myself let you go,_

_ Oh now, now the lesson's learned, I touched it I was burned, oh I think you should know…_

The tears were pouring hard down my face now. There was so much pain in the song.

_Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you, thinking of you, what you would do if you were the one who was spending the night oh I wish that I was looking into your, your eyes, looking into your eyes, looking into your eyes, oh won't you walk through and _

_ Bust in the door and take me away, oh, no more mistakes,_

_Cause in your eyes, I'd like to stay…. Stay…_

When I heard the part about her wishing I would "bust in the door and take her away", I lost it. I wiped my eyes and I swung myself through her window and landed with a light thud on the floor. She immediately turned around and I was face to face with her.

~Sophie's POV~

I had just finished singing when I heard the light thump behind me. My stomach flipped. I turned to see an awfully familiar chest. A chest I had kissed, and had dreamt of being cradled against once again. I felt the tears flood my eyes as I looked up and cam face to face with Jacob.

"J-Jacob?" I asked, not being able to hold back the tears any longer.

"Sophie." He said, on the verge of crying himself. I was about to apologize when those warm hands grabbed me gently and crushed me against his chest. I began to sob.

I tightened my grip around his neck, wishing I were even stronger to keep him there with me. I pulled myself up, using my arm strength on his shoulders and crushed my lips to his. I kissed him as hard as possible and with more passion than I ever had. He responded by tightening his grip around my waist and pulling me up more. I was standing on the very tips of my shoes and using Jacob for support. His fingers clutched at the sliver of skin between my top and jeans. I couldn't hold him tight enough.

He broke away, allowing me to breathe while he kissed my neck frantically.

"Sophie, Sophie." He crooned in between kisses, "I'm so sorry! I never meant it and it killed me that I hurt you!"

I could barely remember how to speak. "I'm not mad at you. I was despicable, throwing the ring at you! I hurt you more than you hurt me and I know it. I saw it on your face." I cried.

He ended kissing my neck in order to look deep in my eyes. "Sophie Roberts, I do NOT blame you. I've hated myself for hurting you and I deserved what you did."

I shook my head. "No one deserves that. I'm a horrid person! You should hate me!"

His hands secured my face in front of his. "You are NOT a horrid person! You are the most beautiful, kind, generous, compassionate, loving, smart, wonderful girl I know and there's nothing you can say about it because… because I love you. I love you more than anything, and I don't care what you say, nothing will change that!" He growled before pulling me into another hungry kiss. We mashed our lips against together, not able to get enough of one another.

We didn't make love, but we wouldn't stop kissing one another. It certainly didn't stop Jacob from ripping my top off, not able at satisfy his hunger for my skin. I swore I was going to tear a muscle from holding him so tightly. I hadn't felt his smooth, beautiful skin beneath my hands in weeks, months even. I kissed his neck, his chest, his stomach. He would occasionally pressed his cheek or his hand right where my heart was, because he could feel it beating hard. It was beating for him.

I was so happy that I was able to be with him that I cried. He cried with me, and we both dried each other's tears.

"Sophie, I have a question." He said, breaking away from my lips.

"Go." I murmured, kissing his neck.

He peeled himself off of me and I readjusted my bra, as it had been moved off my chest.

"Will you take your ring back? Will you still marry me?" He asked, pulling the ring from him pocket. I burst into tears.

"Of course I will! I never wanted to not marry you! I figured you would've returned it."

He smiled a little. "No, I didn't want to. I kept hoping that one day you would take it back." He once again slid it onto my finger and I threw my arms around him and pulled him back down on me for another kiss.

"Sophie, I'll never hurt you again. I swear." He mumbled into my neck.

"I know. I love you." I said, pulling his face back to mine.

"I love you too." He said, smiling and kissing me again.

"I won't ever hurt you again either. You don't deserve it." I vowed.

He laughed his godly laugh before pulling off of me. "Come on, I want to take you for a ride."

I followed him down stairs and we went to the edge of the woods. He quickly stripped out of his shorts and phased. I climbed on his back and he took off.

* * *

**okay, happy? they're together again! a nice lemons chapter is about to be updated soon, so keep checking for it!**

**xoxo,**

**cloverriot96**


	13. Visits

**Finally, a new chapter, so without any further ado... Enjoy! :D**

**

* * *

**

I took a deep breath. Today was the day I would go talk to my father, Richard Roberts. Jacob was snoring loudly on my bed and showed no signs of waking up anytime soon. I figured he wouldn't hear me if I got dressed.

Pulling the closet door open as quietly as I could, I searched for an outfit that would make me look like an adult. I chose a creamy, ruffled tank top, black leggings, black ankle boots and of course my beloved jewelry. Tip-toeing to the bathroom, I closed the door and applied makeup. The smokiness of the black mascara and eyeliner turned my eyes from soft to piercing, and focused. My dad needed to know I'm not who I once was.

Walking back to my room, Jacob was not in my bed. I looked around for him when a pair of strong, hot arms wrapped tightly around my waist.

"It's unfair to look this beautiful in the morning." A husky voice filled with sleep whispered in my ear. I felt my eyes roll back at the sensation of his breath at my neck, but that stupid nagging voice in my head pulled me back to reality.

"I'm going to see Richard. I wanna look nice." I defended myself. I felt Jake's arms tighten around me but then they relaxed. I knew it was taking all of his self control not to be angry.

"I'm guessing you want to do this alone?" He murmured, turning me around to face him.

I sighed. "Yes. We need to talk about some stuff before I tell him that I'm engaged at sixteen."

Jacob laughed his irresistible laugh. "Its nice to hear you say that you're engaged. I like knowing that you're mine."

I kissed him lightly on the lips. "I think I'm gonna leave you for the delicious pop tarts that are sitting in the pantry right now." I giggled.

Jacob growled playfully, but unwound his arms from me. I thumped down the stairs, grabbed the pop tarts from the pantry, shoved them in my mouth and climbed into my car.

"I'll be back in a few hours!" I called to Jake. He was over my window in a flash. He opened my door and stared deep into my eyes.

"Come back to me." He whispered before taking my face in his hands and kissing me passionately.

I gripped his soft hair and pulled him closer to me. Somehow, he was already hovering over me, as his hands slid up my waist, taking my top with it. Shit.

"Jacob Black. Not. Right. Now." I hissed, giggling slightly.

"I always have later." He said cockily, before pulling out of the car. I winked coyly at him before putting throwing the car in reverse.

Driving the however many miles it was to Seattle, the butterflies in my stomach threatened to send back up my breakfast. I stopped at a gas station and chugged down a water bottle. Feeling slightly better, I kept driving, and occasionally yelling at idiots who wouldn't drive.

By two o'clock, I reached my dad's hotel. At the concierge, the dude kept staring at my body and not my face. I would've loved to see the look on Jake's face if he had been there.

"What is your relation to Mr. Roberts?" The guy asked, trying to use a flirtatious tone. I casually placed my left hand- the one with Jake's ring on it- on the desk and tapped my nails. I saw the clerk's face instantly fall.

"I'm his daughter." I said coolly.

The clerk looked slightly embarrassed, but straightened up immediately. "He is in room 411. Enjoy your stay." What a marshmallow.

Since I was in heels, there was no way in hell I was climbing four flights of stairs. Yeah, I'm pretty lazy, aren't I?

Following the commercial carpet, I stopped at the ivory door that had numbers engraved in gold. I took a deep breath and knocked my shaking hand against the door.

Only a few seconds had passed before the door swung open, with my father standing in the entrance.

"Sophie." He breathed.

"Hello, Richard." It took all of my might not to spit in his face. I saw the mental image of my mother and took a deep breath.

"Do you have time to talk?" I asked, keeping my tone light.

He looked surprised. "Yes, of course. Come in, please."

I followed him into the light, open room. The window overlooked the city and sunlight streamed in. It was quite nice.

Richard gestured for me to sit in one of the cushy seats facing an old, wooden table. I slid the charms on my necklace back and forth nervously as I searched my mind for something to say.

"Well, I guess I should tell you why I came." I began timidly. "I'm willing to know why you left. Everyone deserves a chance to give their side of the story."

My dad looked slightly surprised. "Well, I'm glad you thought things through. Yes, I want to tell you why I left when you were seven." Richard- Dad took a deep breath. "I left because I was sent an anonymous note that if I did not leave Illinois, then the sender would kill you and your mother and sister. I was not willing for that to happen. I probably should've told your mother, but I wanted to protect her. So, I made the story up that I was leaving because I didn't love you or your sister or your mother. It was the most difficult decision of my life."

I sat in shock. "What happened after you left?"

My dad cringed. "I received another letter saying that if I ever tried to contact you guys, then they would kill you. That's why I didn't know about… Cheryl until you…. Erm, screamed at me."

I felt my cheeks redden. "Why did you come back?"

He hesitated. "A few weeks ago, I received another letter saying that you and your sister would be killed. I immediately went to the police where I showed them all of the letters. The letters were traced to a rather strange person. Black hair. Pale skin. Red eyes. Crazy contacts. Anyway, he evaded the police and was on the run. I decided that I had to see you and your sister, and hopefully protect you. I tracked Katrina's address to where she lived with her new husband, but she rejected me as you did. I became worried. It took me longer to find you because you had moved to another state.

I had barely listened to a word he had said after he told me about the stalker dude. The memories flooded me again. The beach, the forest, the…. Clearing where I died. He had been stalking me since I was seven. That's how he knew where I was. I began to shake.

"Stop. I don't need to hear anymore. I believe you." I said rather sharply.

Richard flinched at my tone, but smiled at my words. "I am truly, very deeply sorry, Sophie. I only wanted to protect my family."

"Go back to Illinois. I'll tell Kat to listen to you. Tell her what happened and then, if you choose, you can come back and see me."

My dad glanced at my hand. "You're engaged? Wow, that's big. I guess after your mom died, Kat became you guardian. She gave you permission?" He asked.

I blushed. "Yes, she did. Its in a few months."

He looked down at the ground. "Am I invited? I understand if I'm not…"

I smiled. "If you want to come, then you can count on an invitation."

He beamed at me. "Thank you, Sophie. I need to pack. I'll see you soon, okay?"

I nodded. "Bye. Have a safe flight.

"I love you Sophie." He said and it caught me off guard.

I quickly recovered. "I love you too… Dad."

I left with a smile and returned home to my fiancée.

* * *

**PLEASE tell me you liked/loved it! I would really appreciate some comments because I don't get any... I might now update for a LOOOOOOOOONG time and guess what? The next chapter is almost ready so yes... I am evil. REVIEW!**

**xoxo,**

**cr96**


	14. Annoying

**Okay, so I know this chapter is really short and may not make any sense, but the next chapter will be posted and MUCH longer, I promise!

* * *

**

I couldn't help but smiling all the way home. I was super ecstatic that my dad did care for me. I was pushing the thought of the vamp to the back of my mind so I wouldn't have to think about it.

Pulling into the driveway, Jacob was waiting for me. I barely pulled my keys out of the ignition before he wrapped me tightly in his warm arms.

"Jacob, seriously, I wasn't gone that long." I laughed, muffled by his chest.

Jake snorted. "Alright, I'll go away to talk to my distant father all day long, three hours away and you can not worry about me." He retorted. I knew he had a point so I gave up.

"Well, it went great. He um… gave some information on why he left and I think you and Sam need to know."

Jake looked at me clearly puzzled. "Tell me. Now, please?"

I took a hesitant breath. "Remember the um…. Vampire that was after me and then… killed me?" His arms tightened and his teeth clenched. "Well it turns out, he had been stalking my family and told my dad he would kill us if he didn't go away."

Jacob was shaking violently and I knew what was happening all too well. He tried pushing me away from him, but I wasn't afraid. I only stepped closer.

"Sophie! Get… away!" He snarled, the shakes becoming more and more intense.

"No." I took another step and kissed him. He grabbed my arms hard, as if trying to resist phasing but his lips moved with mine. I knew he was calming down when the death grip on my biceps loosened.

I broke away. "Feeling better?"

Jacob tenderly shoved my sleeves up and examined my arms. Bruises were already forming but they were small. Uh-oh. He was going to freak. Great.

"I'm so sorry." He barely whispered, avoiding my eyes.

"It's fine. You didn't phase or anything, so its all good. Now I know what calms you down." I laughed.

Jacob only looked at me in slight disgust. I rolled my eyes. This was going to be ANNOYING.

"Let's go inside." He muttered. I sighed. I was in for a long ass night.

Stepping out of the shower a few hours later, I examined the not really bad bruises. They were so faint; it could've been a trick of the light for all anyone knew. Crossing the small hallway to my bedroom still wrapped in a towel, I prepared myself for Jake's stubbornness.

Turning the handle, the warm air soothed the goosebumps that had risen on my skin. I saw Jacob lying on my bed with no expression. His eyes were fixated on my ceiling, looking blank.

I knelt at his head, keeping the towel wrapped at my chest with my hand. I reached out and stroked his hair.

"Hey." I whispered.

He turned on his side and looked deep into my eyes. "Can I look at your arms?" I fought the urge to smack him upside the head.

"No. Because they're fine." I pulled my hand away.

"You're stubborn."

"Oh I'M stubborn? I've tried telling you a million times that I'm fine. You won't listen, you keep wallowing in your self pity and-." He cut me off my pressing his lips softly against mine.

"I'm sorry. I just can't believe I even lost control." He whispered, pulling me closer to him.

I rolled my eyes. "Just shut up and everything will be fine."

He sighed and trailed his fingers up and down my towel-clothed back. His fingers stopped abruptly and he pulled me up to face him. He was smirking.

"You do realize you're only wearing a towel, right?" He said, his eyebrows rising in suggestion. I immediately felt a blush on my cheeks.

"And you do realize that if I do this-," He slipped his hand between the folds of the towel connecting immediately with my chest. "That you will be naked?"

"What are you waiting for?" I whispered, shivering at his touch. He wasted no time.

As I drifted to sleep, I did not realize that the next morning my life would change forever.

**Not to good of a cliffhanger, I know. But trust me, the next chapter is going to be very interesting so bear with me! And, while you're at it, press that pretty "Review" button, why don't you? I love you all!**

**xoxo,**

**cr96**


	15. Changes or Insanity?

**So, you might hate this chapter with a passion, but I think it turned out good. The story is going to escalade from here out. Enjoy!

* * *

**

Ugh, my hair was one major clump in the back of my head. Stupid Jacob for letting me sleep with him while it was still wet. I yanked the brush through one last time before giving up. I stomped back to my room before smacking him in the back with a pillow.

"Damn Sophie, what time is it?" He groaned, pulling me against him. Uh-uh, he wasn't having anything from me, not until he apologized for the hornet's nest sitting on my head.

"You my man, need to apologize." I grumbled, sitting back up. He sat up and pulled my chin up to look me in the eyes.

"Why? Was it last night? It sounded like you were having a good time to me." He smirked. I blushed but recovered when I felt the knots.

"This." I indicated to my head. Jake's eyes widened before it started laughing. I glared at him but his laugh was contagious, and I joined in. He wrapped me in his arms and kissed the tangled mess.

"I happen to think you look beautiful no matter what." He whispered, tracing little shapes on my back.

"I'm gonna go run." I said, sliding out of bed. His eyes followed me as I pulled my black running shorts and neon sports bra out of my dresser. I pulled my clothes on and grabbed a grey hoodie from my closet.

"I have to patrol today, so I'll be home around dinner, okay?" He rolled out of my bed. I grimaced at the thought of not seeing him all day.

"I'll find something to do I guess." I sighed.

Jake chuckled. "Just stay out of trouble, okay?"

I scowled. "I will!"

He kissed me quickly before pulling on his shorts and leaped out my window.

I made my bed a little sloppily, left a note for Emily and ran out the door. I inhaled the cool air deeply and set out for one of the trails a few minutes away from the house.

The trail I picked was pretty. It curved gracefully through the woods with more downhills than uphills. I hated running uphill so it was all good.

I ran at a faster pace than normal. I kept pumping my arms and could feel a slight ache from the muscles working. The bad thing about this trail was that there were a lot of roots that were waiting for me to trip over. Rounding another curve, my foot shoved itself in a root and I went flying forward. Unfortunately for me, it was a downhill and I flew down, rocks and roots cutting at me. I kept my arms wrapped around my head to avoid a serious injury.

Somehow, a rock hit an uncovered spot on my head and everything went black.

I awoke what seemed like hours later. My watch confirmed that I had been laying here for about three hours. Dirt was smudged all over be and my ankle hurt really bad. I hoped it wasn't fractured.

I limped to the highway. If I could keep limping, I would reach home in about ten minutes. Stupid me, I was so absorbed in my thoughts that I didn't notice the car that slowed when the driver caught sight of me. It pulled over and who ever was inside it got out, along with another person. I urged my legs to go faster.

"Hey honey!" A man's drunken voice called. I tried moving even faster but my ankle wouldn't permit it.

"Hey, wanna have some fun? You're a pretty one!" Another drunk voice shouted. I stopped and glared at the pigs. I was ready for Jacob to come and rip their throats out, but I remembered that he was somewhere, perhaps miles away.

"Come here baby." One of the men grabbed me roughly by the arm. I punched him but he seemed unfazed by it.

"Oh looky, this one's engaged! We'll have to fix that." A breath of stale alcohol blew into my face. He. Was. Not. Touching. My. Ring. I aimed a swift kick to his unprotected parts and broke away. Despite my ankle screaming at me, I kept going.

"Get her!" The man wheezed. I heard footsteps chasing after me as I ran further and further into the woods. My ankle couldn't take it anymore and I fell. I prepared myself for a beating, as the footsteps got closer and closer. I squeezed my eyes shut and mentally screamed for help. That's when I heard something snap and then a man's strangled screams. I hesitantly peeked through my eyelashes and gasped at the sight.

A tree's branches at reached out and grabbed the man and they were suspending him high in the air. Did I do that? I know it sounds crazy, but I reached my arm out and gestured for the tree limbs to throw the man back to the highway. The tree did so.

I stared at my hands. What, did I control the earth? Or did I hit my head too hard? I thought about my favorite flower, an orchid and opened my palm up. I clenched my hand into a fist then opened it up again. I concentrated hard and to my amazement, a beautiful white orchid formed in my hand. I gasped.

I want to go home. I thought. A tree branch rolled an elegant hand out to me, and I took it. As I did, I was thrown gently from tree to tree and each time, I was handled by gentle branches. The final tree set me lightly in front of Emily's house.

"Thank you." I whispered to the trees, feeling insane. The leaves ruffled in response and I took off to the front door.

* * *

**So, will you perhaps review? I'm always welcome to ideas and opinions on the characters, so REVIEW!**

**xoxo,**

**cloverriot96**


	16. AN

**A/N:**

** Okay, so if any of you guys are artists, would you like to draw Sophie for me? I take an art class, but I can't draw to save my life! It's also really hard to find a picture of a brown haired, purple eyed girl, so if anyone is interested, send me a message!**

** I SWEAR a new chapter is almost finished- I just haven't had time with my busy schedule... new update this weekend, perhaps?**

**LoVe YoU aLl**

** cLoVeRrIoT96**


	17. another AN

**Hey guys,**

** It's with great sadness that I tell you all that A Time to Love You is going on hiatus as well as the rest of my stories. My Word document completely f'd up while I was writing the new chapter and the lemons chapter and I can't write until it's fixed. Thank you all so much for reading the story, and I promise to post as soon as this problem is fixed.**

** thanks!**

** cloverriot96**


End file.
